1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method for driving an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting devices. Of these, organic light emitting displays have fast response speed, low power consumption, excellent brightness and color purity, and are thin and light weight, and thus are suitable for use in various type of devices.
An organic light emitting display generates images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). Each OLED emits light from a corresponding pixel based on the recombination of electrons and holes in an emission layer. The brightness of the light is controlled based on current from a pixel circuit. The pixel circuit controls the current based on an applied data voltage.
However, the pixels of an organic light emitting display may not be able to display images of a desired brightness due to degradation of their OLEDs. This degradation may take place over time and may cause the brightness of emitted light to vary among pixels even when a same data signal is applied.